


Are you flirting with me?

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Post-Game, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of training with Lance (read as: watching soap operas with Lance), Silver's decided enough is enough -- it's time for him to ask Gold out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you flirting with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+anon+on+tumblr).



> This is from a tumblr ask box fic challenge thingy where people would send me a pairing and a line of dialogue, and I'd try to work the dialogue into the fic.
> 
> Guess what this one was (hint: title).

Today, Silver decided, would be the day he’d finally manage to let Gold know he kinda liked him and wanted to do, y’know, date-ish stuff with him. He’d watched a few soapies with Lance, so Silver figured he had some idea of how to appeal to someone like Gold without insulting him. Somehow, Gold always ended up getting offended. Silver figured Gold was kinda sensitive about all those ‘weakling’ comments he, Silver, used to make. But not too offended to keep from regular weekly (sometimes biweekly) visits to the Dragon’s Den.

Silver was pretty sure Gold did it purely to see him. And not just to make sure that thief son of Giovanni’s was actually reforming. He was pretty sure Gold liked him.

“Hey Silv!” Gold called as he walked in. “Up for a battle?”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Silver said, suggestively.

Gold looked at him strangely. “Are you sick? Did you hurt your throat? Is it that bastard Lance?”

“No,” Silver said firmly. “Don’t — don’t mention him, right now, shit.”

“What happened then?” Gold asked, leaning close to his face. “Fever?” He pressed his hand to Silver’s forehead. “Need me to look after you? Since Lance sucks?”

“N-no, no, I’m not, some weakling, it’s just, when you’re around,” Silver muttered. Not right. Not right at all. “I mean. You make me hot.”

Gold laughed.

“What,” Silver growled.

“Are you flirting with me?” Gold asked.

Shit.

“No,” Silver said quickly. “Why would I do that? That’s stupid. You’re stupid.”

Gold raised his eyebrows. “If ya wanna flirt, just flirt.”

“I don’t wanna flirt,” Silver said quickly. “I’m. Whatever. You’re stupid.”

“What if I was flirting with you?”

“You’d be even more stupid. Shut up. Fuck off.”

“All right, I’m going,” Gold said, mostly sounding irritated. “Later, Silv.”

As he watched Gold leave, Silver wondered what he’d done wrong this time.


End file.
